Beautiful Blood
by treehouse
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in despair. Recently, girls have been throwing themselves at him, but he's gay. He doesn't know it, but his real mother was a half veela. Can he find a boy to love him for who he is and not his beauty? Warning: Veela!Draco, HD slash, Yaoi
1. Prolouge

**Title:** Beautiful Blood (this is the prolouge)  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter SLASH  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco, 'course  
**Warnings:** Slash, Veela!Draco, Possibly yaoi in the future  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not owned by J.K Rowling and a bunch of companies, NOT ME. But golly gee, do I wish.

It was without a doubt, they were all beautiful. With their flowing blond hair, swollen pink tinted lips, and pale blemish-less faces, they were the admiration of witches and wizards everywhere. Many thought there wasn't anything that could be done to make a Malfoy more perfect.

Except, of course, make one the son of a half-veela.

The Malfoys were not without perfection. They were far from it, actually; they were a family that sat atop a history of lies, murder, greed, and sex. They got what they needed using any means necessary.

Although everyone knew this, no one suspected that their proudest quality, the very thing that made them so elite, would be false.

The youngest Malfoy is not a pureblood. He is in fact the product of a night of passion and seduction, committed by his very father Lucius. He was on a business trip to Bulgaria, summoned there to help represent Hogwarts at a worldwide Meeting of the Witchcraft and Wizardry Schools. An attendant of the meeting was a young woman who caught the eyes of every man in the room. She was too beautiful to be human, and she wasn't.

Anyway, it was unfortunate that she sat next to Lucius. It was doubly unfortunate that she took a liking to him. It was devastating that she decided to hit on him and feel up his leg. It was the absolute unluckiest event that he woke up the next morning with her in his bed.

Nine and a half months later, Lucius was back home in London, this incident forgotten to him. He was eating breakfast in his enormous black and silver dining room with his new wife, Narcissa. There was a ring of the doorbell. Lucius grunted, wondering what petty thing could distract him from this breakfast. But when he opened the door, he thought ever so much otherwise.

Lying there next to the door was none other than a brand new baby, entangled in a green blanket inside of a wicker basket.

Thousands of thoughts went through the man's head as he broke into a frenzied sweat. _Who is this baby? Where did it come from? I must look for whoever dropped it off. Wait, what if this baby is mine? Impossible. This baby couldn't have been born more than a month ago. And I haven't had- Wait. Oh **shit**. _

When he decided to bring the baby inside, it took a lot of shouting, apologizing, persuading, and possibly a little bit of threatening to calm down Narcissa. Possibly some of this could have been spared if they had found the note inside the basket earlier. As they opened it in a panic, it read:

Dearest Lucius,  
Remember me? Well you should, after the night we spend together!  
Sorry to break it to you, but we made a little bit more than love that  
day! Isn't he beautiful? It really is too bad that I am too young and  
sexy to be a mother, I would have loved to keep him. Hope you are  
a good father!  
-Vladi

P.S. I almost forgot to tell you, I am half veela. When this little boy  
first becomes sexually attracted to someone, his veela phermones  
will kick in. Say hello to Mr. Hot Shot!

_That bitch!_ Was the only thought that came to Lucius in his surprised state.

"Y-you... You had sex with a VEELA?" Narcissa spat at her husband after finishing the letter.

Lucius steadied himself to keep from fainting. He couldn't believe this.

"No no no no no, Narcissa... She used her veela charm on me! I couldn't control it! She-she seduced me!" Lucius was really panicking.

He thought hard. What else could he do? This was his son, and the woman was an obviously irresponsible person. He couldn't let a child with Malfoy blood be raised elsewhere... Maybe...

An idea hit him. "Narcissa, you're blond and beautiful. No one will know this boy isn't our son if we don't tell them. They won't realize he's part veela either."

"A-are you suggesting that we raise this baby as our OWN child?" Narcissa pointed angrily at the peacefully sleeping boy.

_Could that work? We've just been married, hide the baby for a few months, no one will think anything of it... And if they do they can be threatened out of it... We can do it! This will be our son!_

"Yes, I think I am."


	2. Chapter 1: Distracting the Class

Sorry it's so late! I got really sick and couldn't work on it in the right mind. xO;;

This chapter has the slightest bit of Draco/Snape in it (non-mutual), but don't worry, this is still a H/D fic! My chapters will be pretty short. I don't know how long the fic will be though.

**WARNING: **The rating will probably **go up**. Sorry if this inconveniences you, but hey, I need to do it, for my own sake...

xxxx

The sun rose beautifully on the Hogwarts grounds, all traces of the darkness starting to disappear. The dew on the grass shone with the sunlight and the forests rustled and yawned awake.

The students were waking up cheerfully also. The morning breeze welcomed it's way in through the window and a beautiful bird landed on the windowsill to sing a gleeful song and-

"Incendio!"

-it burst into flames.

"Annoying disease-ridden filth." said a young Draco Malfoy with a yawn. Unfortunately this bird had landed on the window of the Slytherin dorm, right at the platinum-blond's bedside.

"I happen to like it when birds sing, Draco." said Blaise Zabini, as he sat and stretched on the side of his bed.

"Well then you might as well be a Hufflepuff." Draco said carelessly as he neatly folded his expensive green satin pajamas.

"Oh, like I'm the sissy one," Blaise said with a humph. "You're the one who walks around like this." Blaise stood up and pranced around the room with a hand on his cocked hip.

"Oh, fuck you. You're just jealous!" shot Draco as he chucked a pillow at Blaise and walked out the door to the sound of the older boy laughing.

As he entered the common room, all eyes were on him, as they should be. Everyone fell silent as they watched him gather his goons Crabbe and Goyle, smirk, and step out the portrait hole.

Draco knew that he was doing the right thing. As long as he kept everyone intimidated of him, his father and therefore Voldemort would approve. Draco had to get power above the weaklings- show them that he could crush them.

It was the way to success in life.

Just as this thought was leaving Draco's mind, around the corner of the corridor came the one thing that could get in his way.

Potter.

Oh how he despised him. All because he is "the boy who lived". Yes yes, that was quite amazing. But it happened thirteen damn years ago! Now, the most frustrating thing is that every single year that Potter has to pull off another amazing stunt. He just can't get enough attention! He doesn't have to do anything to have everyone fall in love with him, while Draco tries so hard to please everyone. It makes him sick.

Despite the anger boiling up in Draco towards the boy, he passed him with just a shove and a glare.

xxxx

Harry gathered himself and glared back at the blond and his sidekicks walking away. Oh how he despised him. He would have been glad to be his friend but he just had to so _nasty_! Harry had done nothing wrong, but he was instantly resented.

"That nasty little prat." spat Ron who was holding onto Harry's arm. "He deserves to be stewed alive and eaten as ferret meat."

Harry laughed and started walking towards Potions again. "I hate to be so violent but I kind of agree..."

xxxx

Draco sat in potions looking annoyed. He knew this stupid potion, he didn't need to go over it _again_. Draco ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Bored, Malfoy?" accused Snape. Draco snapped his head around to look at Snape but kept his cool.

"Of course not, sir, your class is always interesting." Draco purred.

"Good. Make sure to pay attention." Snape turned around to demonstrate how to grind unicorn hair. Draco kept his eyes on the professor. How old was he? Around his father's age.. He was sure in good shape. But of course Draco expected nothing less from a fellow Slytherin.

Draco watched as Snape flicked his wand with his strong, slightly bony fingers and swung his silky black hair. He noticed for the first time the way Snape's face was shaped, with it's dominating sharp corners and stilted eyes. Draco watched as the man flew around the classroom, speaking harsh words with his small, tight lips. Draco's eyes couldn't leave the professor when he lifted up his arms, making his black sweater under it cling to his body. His eyes got huge when Snape cut his finger and then decided to _lick_ it. _Lick it_, for you-know-who's sake! Draco practically moaned when he saw the red muscle flicker ever so slightly and-

Draco gasped and scooted his chair back a little. What was happening? He felt sweaty. His heart was beating faster than it ever had before, not to mention a certain annoying tightness in his pants.

"Malfoy?" asked Snape. The whole class was looking at him. Draco brushed himself off and scooted back into place with a red face.

"Sorry, sir, I just got the chills." Draco coughed.

"Don't make me take points away for distracting the class, Malfoy." Snape replied. "Class is dismissed. Tomorrow your four-inch essay on the uses of bitterroot is due, remember."

Draco shuffled out of the classroom quickly, quite distraught, to find the nearest lavatory.

xxxx

Harry watched as Malfoy practically apparated down the corridor.

"What just happened? He didn't keep his snooty cool-guy appearance just then." questioned Ron.

"It happens to everyone some time, boys." responded the all-knowing Hermione.

"What?" asked Ran and Harry at the same time.

"You'll see..." Said Hermione as she walked out the door, leaving two confused boys in the doorway.

xxxx

That night it took Draco a long time to get to sleep. He lied there for a long time, just thinking. It was the first time Draco had ever looked at anyone like that. Draco never really felt attracted to anyone. Sure, there was Pansy, but she was more like a sister than a friend. There were plenty cute Slytherin girls at Hogwarts, like... Like... Pansy... No. Well who did Draco look at? Snape. No, besides that. Who did Draco think about constantly? Well, Potter. That thought made Draco laugh. Sure, he thought about the boy a lot, but not like_ that_. He felt nothing but hate for him.

Draco turned into bed with a sigh. Tomorrow he'll try and figure out what made him look at Snape that way.

Potter better not be responsible for this.


End file.
